This invention relates to antiinflammatory pyrroles.
J. Szmuszkovicz et al., J. Med. Chem., 9 (4), 527 (1966) describe the synthesis and biological activity of an antiinflammatory agent of the formula: ##STR1##
Yoshida et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,906 and other references including Experientia, 28, (8) 937 (1972) and Yakugaku Zasshi, 92, 1 (1972); 92, 11 (1972); 92, 305 (1972); 92, 311 (1972); and 93, 584 (1973) disclose 5-alkyl-2,3-diarylpyrroles, including 2,3-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrrole ##STR2## ("bimetopyrol"), which are useful as antiinflammatory agents.
R. W. Guy and R. Alan Jones, Aust. J. Chem., 19, 1871 (1966) describe the synthesis of 2,3-diphenyl-5-methyl-1H-pyrrole. ##STR3##
A. Laurent et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 18, 1587 (1979) describe the synthesis of 4,5-dimethyl-2,3-diphenyl-1H-pyrrole. ##STR4##
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling and pain. Arthritis in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as change in blood cells and central nervous system. Adrenocortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.